


Dust Covered Shelves

by emilycupcakeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilycupcakeee/pseuds/emilycupcakeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short oneshot togafuka fic. Fukawa and Togami at a bookstore yea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Covered Shelves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenonaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/gifts).



> Prompt from like a year ago from zenonaa I believe it was either height difference or book store I don't remember lool

A small book shop hidden in the streets of Tokyo. Touko's favorite place to be when she wasn't home. Her and Byakuya Togami were browsing through the books at their own pace. Usually, Touko would visit the shop by herself, pick a book for herself, and whatever book Byakuya-samae requested. He rarely ever accompanied her, Byakuya always researched books before he purchased them. He always knew what he wanted. Today was different however, Byakuya had come along with her.

"I was expecting a high class, extravagant, library. Not this nook in an alleyway shop with dust covering the shelves." Byakuya grimaced. The building was indeed old and dusty. The cramped space made it unnaturally warm on those hot summer days. "W-well the books are of good quality" Touko said, fumbling with the ends of the braids in her long, dark purple hair. "I c-can always depend on h-here to have the books we w-want."

Byakuya pulled the book he had researched off the shelf. A mystery novel. Touko wasn't surprised at all. A couple months ago, he had convinced Touko to begin writing a mystery novel of her own. She was originally repulsed by the idea, but she wanted to do this for her White Knight. If she was going to write him a novel, it had to be the best he'd ever read. Therefore, she started reading more mystery, and learning about the genre. He had recommended a large variety of books, but, today she decided to pick one at random that piqued her interest. 

Touko strolled through the shop, looking through the books. After a couple minutes she came across a novel that caught her attention. Stretching on the tips of her toes to reach it, she nearly face planted into the bookshelf. Out of reach. "Byakuya-sama" She whispered, hoping it would miraculously carry over to where he was, three aisles away. Unsure what to do, she stood there twiddling her fingers.

Finally, Byakuya showed up. "Fukawa, what are you doing?" He asked, book in hand. "Umm.. I can't reach the book I want" She said, pointing her fingers up at the shelf. "W-Would my White Knight be able to get it for me?" She grinned, cheeks turning a shade of red. He sighed, and effortlessly took the book out of it's place. "There, now let's go" He said, handing her the novel. "Th-Thank you Byakuya-sama" Touko said, admiring him. "It's not a big deal. Let's get out of her before you sneeze from all this dust." And with that, he turned and started walking away. "Y-Yes Byakuya-sama!" She yelped, skipping to catch up with her White Knight.


End file.
